russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Before I Fall in Love (TV series)
Before I Fall in Love is a 2013 Philippine afternoon television drama which premeired on IBC on September 30, 2013 airing on HapoNation primetime block. It is also broadcast worldwide on Global IBC. It is topbilled by Mario Maurer and Erich Gonzales. It is one of the most successful teleserye of IBC. Synopsis A young sweetheart girl Andy Hermosa (Erich Gonzales) and Hanson Mendoza (Mario Maurer) having the magical world. They try to the love romances happen, Marjoe (Cacai Bautista) is a girl of her friend. Happy ever after, there in Jimmy (Arkin del Rosario), a boy style in the man. The wonderful world of house upon a love stories for Danny (Martin Velayo). Andy's mother Gina (Jenine Desiderio), whose her friend in mom of wife from their broken heart. They try to love you so in my heart of the house. In the meantime for a happy ever after, through the numerous romantic comedies of stars in the fairy-tale happy of Andy and Hanson who before will fall in love again. Cast 'Main Cast' *Mario Maurer as Hanson Mendoza *Erich Gonzales as Andy Hermosa 'Supporting Cast' *Arkin del Rosario as Jimmy Padilla *Jenine Desiderio as Gina Mendoza *Martin Velayo as Danny Blanco *Cacai Bautista as Marjoe Celis *Michael Flores as John Manaloto *Stephanie Henares as Joyce Vargas 'Extended Cast' *Yen Santos as Tremes Cortes Production and development Thai actor Mario Maurer in a popular in the Philippines while Erich Gonzales as the Philippines' Sweetheart is a certified Kapinoy after singing a contract with IBC through Kapinoy Talent Center. The tandem of love-team Maurer and Gonzlez becoming in the project of teleserye Before I Fall in Love. The romantic drama directed by Rory Quintos of the Filipino-Thai movie Suddenly It's Magic from Star Cinema. After IBC launched the exclusive behind-the-scenes channels for Winx Club, Noli Me Tangere, Sandy's Romance, Tumbok Revolution, Born to be a Superstar and Safe In The Arms Of Love, Before I Fall in Love also aired its exclusive interviews of the cast and crew in the network's website. Trivia *The theme song of the afternoon soap opera with the same title was originally performed by Hong Kong-born American singer-songwriter, record producer, dancer, and actress Coco Lee and later remade by the Asia's popstar princess Sarah Geronimo *This is also Erich Gonzales' first project for IBC. She has been an ABS-CBN contract star starring the primetime series Juan dela Cruz starring Coco Martin, with Mario Maurer made a TV project. after the 2012 movie of Suddenly It's Magic from Star Cinema. See also *IBC launching of Mario Maurer and Erich Gonzales in their own afternoon drama *‘Before I Fall in Love’ Premieres this Monday *Prime attractions of Kapinoy Network *The Kapinoy Network airing the primetime Koreanovela ‘Glory Jane’ *Kapinoy concentrate on primetime *Before I Fall in Love: One True Love marathon this Sunday *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *List of dramas of IBC External links *Official website *Before I Fall in Love on Facebook Category:Philippine drama Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC shows Category:Viva-TV (TV channel) Category:2012 Philippine television series debuts Category:Romantic comedy television series Category:Philippine television series References Category:Philippine drama Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC shows Category:Viva-TV (TV channel) Category:2012 Philippine television series debuts Category:Romantic comedy television series Category:Philippine television series